Tonia Harris (Bull)
Tonia Harris (Lauren Hodges) is the plot-twist main villainess from "Excessive Force," episode 3.03 of Bull (airdate October 8, 2018). She is a NYPD officer who was charged in the shooting in an unarmed man named Cal Peterson. The beginning of the episode showed Tonia entering the women's restroom, which had a broken lock on the door, when an inebriated Cal entered, much to Tonia's shock. Tonia immediately went for her gun, leading to a struggle that ended with Cal shot in his left arm. The shooting gained attention due to many believing that race was a factor (Cal being African-American), and early in the episode, Dr. Jason Bull took the case and served as Tonia's defense. Regarding Cal, he worked as a second-grade teacher but had a side job as a rideshare driver, and regarding his latter job, it was revealed that he was sexually aggressive towards a female customer, Veronica Hill. However, Bull's side received a huge hit during Tonia's testimony, as she responded to Brooke Ford's (Cal's defense lawyer) questions about Tonia's critical thinking regarding brandishing her gun by stating that she would commit the same actions if a man--a Black man--entered the women's stall, adding that anyone who said otherwise is lying. Tonia apologized to Bull later on after her outburst, but while talking with his team, Bull felt that race was not a factor, and he suddenly wondered where Cal threw up due to inebriation, as Cal claimed that he was feeling sick. Bull's investigation into the claim led to the revelation that Cal planned the whole thing to bilk New York City out of $25 million in a settlement, but in a bigger twist, Benny Colon revealed that Tonia was a co-conspirator and the mastermind of the ploy. Cal's history of using his side job to pick up women revealed that he and Tonia were lovers, as Tonia was one of his customers. The couple's relationship lasted for months, and during one tryst, Cal stated to Tonia that he would take a bullet for her, and with that in mind, Tonia decided to use Cal's words as part of a monetary scheme. Knowing the sensitivity of race-based shootings, the evil Tonia devised the plan to shoot Cal (non-fatally) and have him sue the city for millions, most likely with the couple sharing the money equally. As the replay video showed, the villainess pointed her gun at Cal, who later moved it towards his arm, allowing Tonia to fire the non-fatal shot. Tonia began to express shock over Bull suddenly working against her, only for Bull to remind her that his true client is the city of New York. After Colon stated that the first one to confess would most likely get a better deal, and at the urgency of Judge Marion Stadler, Tonia stood up and confessed, stating that the plan grew once Cal said he'd take a bullet for her. It can be assumed that Tonia and Cal were both arrested (off-screen) for their plot. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested